Marketplace
Overview "Marketplaces: A dependable way to make sure your settlement is creating a strong cash flow is to build one or more Marketplaces. Unlike most buildings, a Marketplace generates a large amount of gold, which is then gathered by your Tax Collectors on their rounds. You might wish to build multiple Marketplaces, to make sure you're generating solid revenue. However, more Marketplaces also lengthen your Tax Route, so you should strive for a balance. Note that Marketplaces must be built a certain minimum distance from both each other and from any Trading Posts. Upgrading your Marketplaces is also very important. The higher level markets bring in greater amounts of gold from regular business and from Caravans, as well as having increased hit points. This last is important, as you don't want such vital revenue generators to be easy targets for monsters. Another handy ability of the Marketplace is Market Day. After a Marketplace has successfully researched this, you can get emergency cash into the coffers when you need it most. You simply click the Market Day button to instantly create a large cache of gold in the Marketplace but there are drawbacks. After the Market Day, the Marketplace must put all its resources into resting and restocking for a time. Thus, it does not sell any goods to heroes and ceases to generate new revenue until that time passes." - Manual description Function Marketplaces are your settlement's strongest sources of income. The amount of gold each generates increases as you upgrade its level. Adventurers can go to the Marketplace to equip themselves with useful magic items. If you've researched Market Day, it gives you the ability to immediately generate a large sum of gold. However, the Marketplace will shut down for a period of time while a Market Day is held. every Marketplace must be built a certain distance from both other Marketplaces and Trading Posts. Main Function: Generates additional income for your kingdom. Prerequisites: None. Level One: *Generates gold. *Can research, then sell, Healing Potions. *Can research the Market Day function to create a fast source of gold. Level Two: *Generates a greater amount of gold. *Can research, then sell, Rings of Protection (to heroes). These add to the defense factor a hero's armor provides. Level Three: *Generates an even greater amount of gold. *Can research, then sell, Amulets of Teleportation (to heroes). Services Prerequisite for Sole requirement for Trading Posts. Needed for Elven Bungalow Gold Revenue Equation The marketplace will gain revenue based on a number of factors including, marketplace level, # of houses, castle level, # of other marketplaces and # of trading posts. The equations is as follows: Equation: Revenue = Base + (3 x of Houses) + (5 x of other Marketplaces) + (5 x of Trading Posts) The base is as follows: If you have a completed Elven Bungalo then the multiply the Revenue by 2 to get the final revenue. Tips Marketplaces produce gold freely every 30/22.5/15 seconds, this timer will start at the completion of building the marketplace. Marketplaces have the ability to go into "market day" mode, they will generate a random amount close to double their normal revenue of gold but disable the marketplace for 45 seconds, the market day bonus does not take into acount the multiplier from the elves so market day should never be used if you are in possesion of an elven bungalo. The ramification of market day is that it forces any heroes attempting to buy out into the field, and cuts off attempts to inhabit the market for the duration. Use this to keep heroes from loitering around trinket shops while monsters are destroying your structures. Watch marketplaces, blacksmiths, wizard guilds, and libraries carefully. You can determine how much (or even if) something will cost a hero gold, and plan your economy of reward flags accordingly. Potions take 50 gold from your heroes and deposit 20 in coffers, varying more or less by how many potions they purchase at once. For example, Teleportation amulets are VERY expensive for heroes. Category:Building Category:Economy Category:Economic Building Category:Upgradable Category:Shop Category:Building Spells Category:Hero Spells Category:Spawn monsters Category:Teleport Category:Heal Category:Spells Category:Melee Resistant Category:Ranged Resistant Category:Stage for Elves